l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Tyris (VanderLegion)
Retired Summary Note I intentionally only gave Tyris one language. I decided that since he grew up in/on the streets of Daunton he would have been mainly exposed to the common tongue there, then after he left he was basically off by himself with one other person, and had little to no social interaction outside of that to learn any more languages. Math and Mechanics Tyris uses the Google Spreadsheet option for his primary Character Sheet. It can be found at here Character Information Feats: Two-weapon Defense (+1) to AC and Reflex when holding a weapon in each hand Multiclass(Cutthroat) Training in Stealth, Bluff check to cause diversion to hide is minor action instead of standard Cunning Stalker: Combat advantage against enemies with no other creatures adjacent to them. Eager Advance: Tyris gains a +4 feat bonus to speed during his first turn during an encounter. Class Features Theme: Guttersnipe: Level 1: Gain the Running Slash power Description Tyris is slender and shorter than the average human. His once-light hair is now jet black as a result of undergoing the Trail of Five Darknesses. The same ritual turned his eyes a dark purple. He wears black leather armor mostly hidden by a flowing black cloak. A large hood can be pulled up to hide his face and hair when he wishes to try to blend in with other people. Shadows appear to swirl around him, making him fade almost out of site when he is not near a light. Hard Stats & Personality Race: '''Shade; Class: Executioner; Gender:' Male; '''Age:' 28; Height: 5'6"; Weight: 135 lbs Personality: Tyris is a dark and brooding man. He rarely smiles, and when he does, it is not a pleasant smile. He is not picky about his targets, he will accept any contract as long as the money is right. He never talks, having vowed after undergoing his Trial that he would not speak another word until after his parents' deaths had been avenged. Background Tyris was the only child of a baker and his wife in Daunton. He spent his time helping his father in the bakery or playing with friends. It was a simple life, but a happy one. Until the day of his twelfth birthday. His parents sent him out to play with his friends, telling him they had a surprise for him when he returned home. Alas, he never learned what the surprise was. When he returned home shortly before sundown, his parents weren't waiting for him as he expected. He called out as he entered the house, but heard no response. Curious, but unworried, Tyris walked back toward his room, but stopped when he saw the blood seeping under the door to his parents' room. Fighting back his terror, he slowly opened the door. The scene that awaited was straight out of a nightmare. His mother's body lay naked on the bed, his father's slumped against the wall. Both appeared to have been tortured before having their throats cut. He screamed and backed out of the room, retching. He couldn't understand why anyone would do those things to his parents. They were just bakers! They had no wealth, no treasure. Was it done purely out of some sick entertainment? Did someone think his parents knew some secret? Tyris knew of no such secret. Eventually he crawled back into the room, weeping. Trying to avoid looking at his parents' bodies, he searched the room for any evidence of who had killed them, or why. Every drawer and chest was thrown open and ransacked, although he had no idea if anything was missing. On the floor beside the bed he found a dagger covered in blood. It was the same one used on his parents, discarded after the deed was done. Slowly, he bent down and closed his fingers around the hilt. There was writing on the blade. The symbols were strange and indecipherable to Tyris, but it was the only link he had to the people who had murdered his parents. He retreated back to his own room and crawled onto his sleeping pallet. He clenched the dagger in his fist as he cried himself to sleep. The next two days went by in a blur, Tyris did little but eat, sleep, and cry, avoiding his parents' room. Finally a pair of guards came to the house after noticing that the bakery had not been open. They found the scene of the murder and arranged for the disposal of the bodies. Tyris begged them to find the killers and make them pay, but the guards brushed him off. Murders were all to common in a city the size of Daunton. They decided to take Tyris to the orphanage, as he had no other family. Hearing this, Tyris bolted from the house and ran. He'd heard rumors about the orphanages and had no desire to find out if they were true. He'd had no time to grab anything when he ran from the house. As a result, all he had were the clothes on his back and the dagger still clutched in his fingers. Thus began his years of living on the street. Tyris survived first by begging, then later by pickpocketing. He became very good at this, and his nimble fingers allowed him to survive for years on the streets, until one day he attempted to steal from the wrong person. The man was swathed in a large black cloak with a hood pulled up hiding his face. As Tyris attempted to cut his purse, the man's hand shot out, grasping Tyris' wrist. Tyris drew his dagger, ready to slice at the man in an attempt to win free. When the man saw the symbols on the blade, he froze. "Where did you get that, boy?", he asked in a low voice. Tyris replied that it was the dagger that had been used to slaughter his parents, and he meant to use it to get his revenge. The man asked how he meant to do that, and Tyris confessed he did not know. "Come with me," the man said, "and I can give you the power to accomplish what you seek. You will be able to glide unseen among the shadows, and kill without anyone ever knowing you were there. Tyris was intrigued, and, knowing he would never find the men who killed his parents while living on the streets of Daunton, decided to go with the man. And so it was that Tyris found himself standing before the Shadowrift, preparing for the Trial of Five Darknesses. The trial almost killed him, but he after it was over, he could feel the shadows gather around him and infuse him. Once his recovery from the trial was complete, Tyris began his long years of training as an assassin. He spent the next decade training under the black cloaked man, learning how to surround himself with shadows and move unseen. He never saw the man's face in all the years they were together. He also learned how to craft deadly poisons, as well as many other ways to kill. Finally, his mentor declared him ready to go into the world and begin hunting down his prey. Tyris decided to return do Daunton, where he had the best chance to blend in, as long as he was careful. He could hire out his skills as an assassin while he searched for answers. And so he found himself walking into the Hanged Man Tavern... Hooks * Who killed my parents, and why? * I will have my revenge. * Who was the man in black? Why did he help me? Kicker Searching for my parents' killers. Wish List Cloaked Dagger + 2, Level 8, Weapon - Dagger, HotFL, HoFK Iron Armbands of Power (Heroic Tier), Level 6, Arm Slot, AV Belt of Vim (Heroic Tier), Level 8, Waist Slot, AV Tracking 09/09/2012: Retired to create a new character at level 3, lose 4254 xp to bank 2127 xp. Treasure *30 gp *Skald's Leather Armor +1 *362 gp *Abduction Transcendent Ki Focus +1 *Amulet of Protection +1 *972 gp *Deep Pocket Cloak +2 *762 gp Wealth: + 100 gp starting gold - 100 gp starting equipment + 30 gp Get Me to the Church On time, Enc 4 reward + 362 gp Get Me To The Church On Time, Mushroom Enc Reward + 972 gp Get Me To The Church On Time, Final Rewards - 20 gp Purchase Thieves' Tools + 762 gp Three Queens in Allaria, First reward ----------------------- 1344 gp XP Links to XP awards: *266 xp * 1180 xp *2076 xp *1820 XP *1162 XP Changes Submitted for L1 Approval Updated character sheet for level 3 and new rewards Retrained Cunning Stalker to Superior Implement Training at level 3, Death Attack Purchased Thieves' Tools (20 gp) Submitted for L3 Approval Updated character sheet for level 4 and new rewards +1 dex/cha, Deep pockets cloak, Nimble Drop, Retraing Superior Implement training BACK to Cunning Stalker Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Mewness Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You should either just include the bonuses from Two Weapon Defense in your defenses, or make a note about it. * Summary: Garrote Strangle's hit field needs to be filled out. I'm not sure it's necessary to include the Special field, as the hidden requirement seems to be covered by the Target field. Approved. Level 3 Approval 1 Notes from BenBrown Not many changes, so not many notes. In Summary * swapped surge value & surges/day * need to add the bluff and diplomacy bonus as properties on the skald's armor. * you might want to put the attack finesse extra damage somewhere in the stat block, or at least on this page. On Google Sheet * bonus to bluff and diplomacy from Skald's Armor is an item bonus. * need to add Running Slash to sheet. Approval 2 Approved by Dekana. I only saw two small things, both beneficial to you. *Assassin's Strike goes up to 2d10 extra damage at level 3. *Death attack works from 10hp or less, not less than 10hp. Status Approved for level 1 by Mewness and TwoHeadsBarking. Approved for Level 3 BenBrown and Dekana